User talk:Chembur
Welcome! Hi Chembur -- we're excited to have Legend of Claw Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community!Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro You called? Shahooter the ....are we still gonna be able to Roleplay...?--'halo ish a pretty kool guy'---''he kill aleins and dosnt afraid of anyting'' 01:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) It all depends......[[The Grand Star Army|'Grand Star']] [[User:Chembur|'Or']] [[The Dark Star Army|'Dark Star?']] 01:30, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi Chembur.---[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'I am']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Soyko']] 01:51, February 20, 2010 (UTC) yo! i'm here for ya! and if anything else goes on at the SFW, i'll get some of the other users (that are on our side) and bring'em over here!Sunny the Hedgehog --Is a crazy hedgehog 03:24, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey Chembur, since this is a "fanon" Wiki, does that mean I can create a Legend of Claw fan chara? --[[User:Vampire93|'I reject']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'your reality']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'and subsitute']] By the way, I'm glad you didn't quit SFW. It wouldn't be the same without you. So! Lead me through creating a good LoC chara, Lord Chembur! (bows) --[[User:Vampire93|'I reject']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'your reality']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'and subsitute']] I have a page to help with the Characters called The Basic Legend of Claw Character Blueprints [[The Grand Star Army|'Grand Star']] [[User:Chembur|'Or']] [[The Dark Star Army|'Dark Star?']] 04:56, February 20, 2010 (UTC) What species are there? Any bat-like ones? Or can we make up our own? --[[User:Vampire93|'I reject']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'your reality']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'and subsitute']] Oh yeah, and Chembur? Do you mind if... I could be the first admin you appoint here on the LoCFW (that's L'egend '''o'f 'C'law 'F'anon 'W'iki)? Please? --[[User:Vampire93|'''I reject]] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'your reality']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'and subsitute']] I'm only really here to say Hi since you left SFW.---[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'I am']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Soyko']] 15:31, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Then I have no use here.....---[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'I am']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Soyko']] 17:13, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Ah.---[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'I am']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Soyko']] 17:24, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm waaaay ahead of you Chem, I'm confronting Lukeboom right now. Cameron the Yet it is not, because The Project Life still exists, I really hate Plagiarism...Tell Nora that I'm happy to help out any user on SFW. Cameron the No problem, you can reach me on Youtube actually, I'm Koopaz62 on it. Cameron the Well, I can tell Ryu (Character) was Upset that Skilde was killed, aw what the Hell I'll do it. Cameron the They have it as a Candidate for Deletion. >_<' Cameron the Touché Cameron the Oh yeah, Chembur, I forgot to tell you that Guy was actually banned for a month.--'Blessed are the cracked'--''For they let in the light!'' 16:32, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm havin' a bad day... Kagi's blaming himself for all the problems on SFW, and now he's leaving... I feel so helpless...--'Blessed are the cracked'--''For they let in the light!'' 22:25, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I think SFW's back to normal.--'Blessed are the cracked'--''For they let in the light!'' 20:05, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Chembur. SFW is back to normal, so I'm just wondering if I can unblock you. Johnny D. The Fox --I'm 19!!! WHOOOO!!!!!'' 20:08, February 27, 2010 (UTC)'' Chembur, any chance of a roleplay round here? --[[User:Vampire93|'The Dark']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'One has']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'returned!']] Will there be one in the near future? --[[User:Vampire93|'The Dark']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'One has']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'returned!']] BTW, I thought up a name for the fursonas of TLoC. "Clawsonas"! You like it? --[[User:Vampire93|'The Dark']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'One has']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'returned!']] Hey Chembur, I got a new sig for my account here! --[[User:Vampire93|'I lurk in']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'the shadows of']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'the universe…']] True... I guess I'll just stick with my favorite sig then... --[[User:Vampire93|'Beware']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'of the']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'Randomness']] Hello my friend, I have a question to ask for you, I know it seems sorta minor, but is Thundras Male or Female? My Widdle Killing Machine - Cameron/KP Yo Chembur, I was wondering what we on the SFW should do with "Sonic Fanon Riders".--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 23:43, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for telling me. My Widdle Killing Machine Hey... I know you retired from SFW and all, but...what are you going to do with your characters (the ones that AREN'T major players in the Claw universe)?--'"Got some s*** I can kill ya with, stranger! Hehehe!"'--''The RE4 Merchant'' 03:40, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Chembur! Sonic Fanon Riders?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:49, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Can we add our own courses? As for story, I don't really see any.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:53, May 8, 2010 (UTC) So we can add Courses?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 16:42, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Chem. I was wondering if you still have your talents in drawing SBs (Shadow Beasts) on SFW? Johnny D. the Fox--''Just call me Jonnathan'' 15:39, May 14, 2010 (UTC)